wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Instruments/Gallery
Promo Pictures File:FarmAnimals-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain bicycling File:FarmAnimals-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags bicycling File:FarmAnimals-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags bicycling File:FarmAnimals-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:FarmAnimals-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain unicycling Screenshots File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"I've got my guitar. I hope you're ready to rock on" File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|"Network Wiggles!" File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening5.png File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening6.png File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2002.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)3.png|The Wiggles as opera singers File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)4.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)6.png|Greg and Murray File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)7.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)8.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)13.png|A boy on the camera File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)15.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)18.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)20.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)25.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:FarmAnimals1.png File:FarmAnimals2.png File:FarmAnimals3.png|Greg File:FarmAnimals4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:FarmAnimals5.png|Turkeys File:FarmAnimals6.png|Rabbit File:FarmAnimals7.png|Piglet File:FarmAnimals8.png|Dorothy File:FarmAnimals9.png File:FarmAnimals10.png File:FarmAnimals11.png|Sheep File:FarmAnimals12.png|Lamb File:FarmAnimals13.png File:FarmAnimals14.png File:FarmAnimals15.png|Chooks File:FarmAnimals16.png File:FarmAnimals17.png File:FarmAnimals18.png|Geese File:FarmAnimals19.png File:FarmAnimals20.png File:FarmAnimals21.png File:FarmAnimals22.png|Greg announcing the weather File:FarmAnimals23.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:FarmAnimals24.png|Captain Feathersword File:FarmAnimals25.png|Weather: Feathers File:FarmAnimals26.png|Greg announcing sports File:FarmAnimals27.png|Sports: Bicycling File:FarmAnimals28.png|Captain and Wags File:FarmAnimals29.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:FarmAnimals30.png|The Wiggly Friends File:FarmAnimals31.png|Captain bicycling File:FarmAnimals32.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:FarmAnimals33.png|Captain uni-cycling File:FarmAnimals34.png File:FarmAnimals35.png File:FarmAnimals36.png File:FarmAnimals37.png File:FarmAnimals38.png|Wags bicycling File:FarmAnimals39.png File:FarmAnimals40.png|Greg and a bicycle wheel File:FarmAnimals41.png|Greg signing off File:FarmAnimals42.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:FishingTime!1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Magnets File:FishingTime!2.png|Anthony, Baxter, and Paris File:FishingTime!3.png File:FishingTime!4.png File:FishingTime!5.png File:FishingTime!6.png File:FishingTime!7.png|Scarlet File:FishingTime!8.png File:FishingTime!9.png|Anthony, Scarlet, and Maitara File:FishingTime!10.png File:FishingTime!11.png File:FishingTime!12.png|Scarlet and Maitara File:FishingTime!13.png File:FishingTime!14.png File:FishingTime!15.png File:FishingTime!16.png File:FishingTime!17.png File:CaptainFeatherswordWalkingontheCeiling.png|Captain Feathersword walking on the ceiling File:Caveland(Live-Action)1.png|"Hey, wake up, Jeff!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)2.png|"Look, there's a brontosaurus!" "Don't you mean Brontosnorus? File:Caveland(Live-Action)3.png|"Hey look, there's a Diplodocus. "And a Pterodactyl." File:Caveland(Live-Action)4.png|"Hey everyone, we must be in Caveland!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)5.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)6.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)7.png|Caveland File:Caveland(Live-Action)8.png|"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)9.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)10.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)11.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:Caveland(Live-Action)12.png|"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)13.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)14.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)15.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)16.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)17.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)18.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)19.png|"Ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)20.png|Joseph on the camera File:Caveland(Live-Action)21.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)22.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)23.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)24.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)25.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)26.png|Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)27.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)28.png|Triceratops File:Caveland(Live-Action)29.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)30.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)31.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)32.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)33.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)34.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)35.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)36.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)37.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)38.png|The Wiggles, Stegosaurus, and Brontosaurus File:Caveland(Live-Action)39.png|Triceratops, Pterodactyl, and The Wiggles File:Caveland(Live-Action)40.png|Triceratops and Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)41.png|Pterodactyl playing the drums File:Caveland(Live-Action)42.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)43.png|Greg, Jeff, Murray, and Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)44.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:FishingTime!18.png|Captain Feathersword playing air harmonica File:FishingTime!19.png|Captain and Greg File:FishingTime!20.png File:FishingTime!21.png|Captain Feathersword playing air trumpet File:FishingTime!22.png|Captain Feathersword playing air violin File:FishingTime!23.png|Captain Feathersword playing air drums File:FishingTime!24.png File:GregandMurrayinWiggleBayTVPrologue.png|Greg and Murray File:WiggleBay1(Widescreen).png|Wiggle Bay File:WiggleBay2(Widescreen).jpg File:WiggleBay3(Widescreen).jpg|Wags, Greg, and Anthony File:WiggleBay4(Widescreen).jpg|The S.S Feathersword Boat File:WiggleBay5(Widescreen).jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleBay6(Widescreen).jpg|Wags playing his guitar File:WiggleBay7(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay8(Widescreen).jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:WiggleBay9(Widescreen).jpg|Dorothy File:WiggleBay10(Widescreen).jpg File:WiggleBay11(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay12(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay13(Widescreen).png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:ScratchinganItch.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Scratching an Itch File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:FarmAnimals43.png|Anthony, Murray, and the kids File:FarmAnimals44.png|Sinead, Sasha, Gemma, and Aiden File:FarmAnimals45.png|Anthony and Murray File:FarmAnimals46.png|Anthony playing the tin whistle File:FarmAnimals47.png|Anthony playing the snare drum File:FarmAnimals48.png|Anthony playing the violin File:FarmAnimals49.png File:FarmAnimals50.png File:FarmAnimals51.png File:FarmAnimals52.png File:FarmAnimals53.png File:FarmAnimals54.png File:FarmAnimals55.png File:FarmAnimals56.png File:VegetableSoup1.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:VegetableSoup2.png|Wags, Greg, and Captain File:VegetableSoup3.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:VegetableSoup4.png|The Wiggles juggling food File:VegetableSoup5.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:VegetableSoup6.png|Captain and Greg File:VegetableSoup7.png|Vegetable Soup File:VegetableSoup8.png File:VegetableSoup9.png File:VegetableSoup10.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:VegetableSoup11.png File:VegetableSoup12.png File:VegetableSoup13.png|Captain, Sharryn, Greg, and Kase File:VegetableSoup14.png|Larissa, Captain, Ben, and Greg File:VegetableSoup15.png File:VegetableSoup16.png File:VegetableSoup17.png File:VegetableSoup18.png File:VegetableSoup19.png File:VegetableSoup20.png File:VegetableSoup21.png File:VegetableSoup22.png|"Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup23.png File:VegetableSoup24.png File:VegetableSoup25.png File:VegetableSoup26.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:VegetableSoup27.png|Captain groaning File:VegetableSoup28.png|"Captain, why are you so sad?" File:VegetableSoup29.png|"Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert?" File:VegetableSoup30.png|"Captain, did you just say dessert?" "Yeah!" File:VegetableSoup31.png|Fruit File:VegetableSoup32.png|"Well, have a look at this!" File:VegetableSoup33.png File:VegetableSoup34.png File:VegetableSoup35.png File:VegetableSoup36.png File:VegetableSoup37.png File:VegetableSoup38.png|"Desert time!" File:VegetableSoup39.png|Greg on the bananaphone File:VegetableSoup40.png File:VegetableSoup41.png|"Oh-ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup42.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:FishingTime!25.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:FishingTime!26.png|Murray File:FishingTime!27.png|Murray and Greg File:FishingTime!28.png|Greg playing air cricket File:FishingTime!29.png|The Quizmatron File:FishingTime!30.png File:FishingTime!31.png|A Quizmatron helmet File:FishingTime!32.png File:FishingTime!33.png|Jeff and the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:FishingTime!34.png|Greg File:FishingTime!35.png File:FishingTime!36.png File:FishingTime!37.png File:FishingTime!38.png File:FishingTime!39.png|"1, 2, 3." File:FishingTime!40.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:FishingTime!41.png|Jeff waking up File:FishingTime!42.png|"I just had a wonderful dream. I dreamed that I was in the symphony orchestra." File:FishingTime!43.png|Jeff playing the triangle File:FishingTime!44.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:FishingTime!45.png File:FishingTime!46.png|The Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:FishingTime!47.png File:FishingTime!48.png|Murray and Greg signing off File:FishingTime!49.png File:FishingTime!50.png File:SwimLikeaFish.jpg|Swim Like A Fish File:SwimLikeaFish2.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish3.png File:SwimLikeaFish4.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish5.png File:SwimLikeaFish6.png|Sharryn, Greg, and Jeff File:SwimLikeaFish7.png|Ben, Jeff, and Sharryn File:SwimLikeaFish8.png|Captain, Greg, and Anthony File:SwimLikeaFish9.png|Larissa playing the drums File:SwimLikeaFish10.png File:SwimLikeaFish11.png File:SwimLikeaFish12.png File:SwimLikeaFish13.png File:SwimLikeaFish14.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:SwimLikeaFish15.png|Jeff and Kase File:SwimLikeaFish16.png|Greg, Jeff, and Larissa File:SwimLikeaFish17.png|The Wiggles File:SwimLikeaFish18.png File:SwimLikeaFish19.png File:SwimLikeaFish19.png File:SwimLikeaFish20.png File:SwimLikeaFish21.png|Anthony and Murray File:Lights%2CCamera%2CAction%2CWiggles%21TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard of a blue background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries